


And I Fell Heavy Into Your Arms

by Freddie_B



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, blink and you miss it - Freeform, lumberjack au thingy, tiny bit dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddie_B/pseuds/Freddie_B
Summary: Hannibal gets sick from living in the city after a patient of his kills himself in front of himand decides to move into the woods, hunting freely, humans and animals. but mostly humans, until he meets him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from "I will wait" by mumford & sons.  
> nothing belongs to me.  
> excuse my everything, please.  
> English is not my first language and I didn't have a beta.  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

  
  
Hannibal has retired from practicing psychiatry,  
growing sick of dealing with rude and entitled assholes.  
Killing everyone he hated was too tiring and pointless. Meat can only stay fresh for so long.He lives in the forested area of north Baltimore, Maryland. He relishes in the vivid green against white in the seemingly eternal winter. But he loves the most the _red._  
When wickedly bright, from the still warm body. It almost feels like it melts the frost of the snow. _Almost._ Besides the idyllic view and quite, he enjoyed the seclusion.  
That is until he saw _him._ The brunette man looked younger; he had light stubble and soft curly hair, under his fishing hat. He seemed lost in thoughts. Unlike his sharp fish hook that could be clearly seen through the lucid waters of the freezing lake.He startled when he noticed Hannibal’s gaze on him and almost fell forwards into the lake from the rock he was sitting on, attempting to fish.

“I didn’t see you there” he said gently with a small smile, eyes not meeting Hannibal’s. “My sincere apologies, I didn’t mean to frighten you. It’s just such an unusual sight, seeing another human being here” Hannibal returned the smile.  Hannibal wasn’t lying. The only humans he saw around here were dead or in the process of dying. “Is that so?  I guess nobody appreciates the nature anymore” the man noted, looking straight into the horizon. “My name is Will Graham, I live around, but I only rarely come here. It’s where I come to clear my mind” he added vaguely, extending his arm. Hannibal momentarily wondered what it is exactly that his mind needs clearing from.  
“Hannibal Lecter” Hannibal said with a curious glint in his eyes, bringing his arm up for a shake. Will’s eyes landed on his hand when he shook him, once again avoiding his eyes. “Interesting” the former Doctor mused in his head.

“Do you mind if I sit down? “He asked. “No please, be my guest” Will answered. Hannibal silently chuckled at his humor and sat down. They sat in a comfortable quite for long moments, Will catching two fish in the meantime.  
Hannibal noted Will was growing restless by the minute, his movements becoming stiff and jerky. He looked on stoically and waited for him to crack.  
He didn’t have to wait for long, though because a few seconds later, Will was talking.“I don’t mean to be rude, but how did you come to live here in the forest? I mean you don’t look like you belong in here”. Hannibal did not expect that, he gave him a toothy smile, full of irony. Only he knew how fitting the wild was for a predator. He never belonged to somewhere like he belonged here. “It’s alright. I understand the curiosity. I felt the everyday life has become suffocating and dull, so I took a little break from it. It’s refreshing.” Will looked directly into his eyes, his blue gray meeting the light hazel. He found something unsettling in them, although he couldn’t say exactly what. He quickly averted his eyes to the lake, finally adding “I agree”.  
Winter remade its appearance with a cold breeze that suddenly cut their warming conversation and a chill ran through them both.  
Will began to collect his fishing equipment as the wind intensified. The once pure blue sky was tinting into an ashy gray, white snow dusting their faces.

“Do you live close by? I don’t think it’s wise to walk or drive in such weather”  
Hannibal inquired. “No. I live in Wolf Trap, Virginia. Can you believe I actually drive a state over just to fish in a lake?” Will replied with a self deprecating smile. His tone was laced with loneliness, loneliness Hannibal recognized well.  
He did choose his solitude, but he couldn’t help wanting someone he could talk to, someone he could hunt with. The feeling was not lost on him.  
“Don’t trivialize your actions, I find them quite inspiring. You must be a passionate person”. Hannibal’s compliment startled a soft laugh out of Will, the tips of his ears turning a light shade of pink, his eyes briefly meeting him before they returned to the lake. Maybe it was Will’s endearing body language or his calm, that was contrary to him but felt so right for him, which made him so fascinating to Hannibal. Hannibal decided then, He will not eat Will Graham.  
  
“You could stay at my house until the storm passes, I live in a cabin a few minutes from here” Hannibal suggested. “That’s so kind of you, I don’t want to impose. You really don’t have to” Will said shyly. “No I must insist. I couldn’t possibly send you to your way in this weather and I’d like the company.  
It’s a rare occurrence that I have guests you see. I missed cooking for others.”  
Hannibal looked closely for Will’s reaction.  
“How could I resist the promise of shelter and food? You had me at cabin. I’m that easy” Will nervously laughed at the double entendre. “You know what I mean” he added rubbing his face as if it would hide his flush. “Do I?” Hannibal retorted cheekily, side eyeing him with a knowing smirk. He was falling harder with each minute that passed.

Hannibal stood up, Will following his lead and they began walking through the woods. Will felt calm with this stranger, even though he just met him, he found himself easily trusting him. Ignoring his own sharp instincts, he works as a criminal profiler after all.  
No, he’ll try and enjoy his evening with this man and hope for the best. He still got his hunting knife in his left boot if the worst is to come.  
  
They arrive to the house after a few minutes of brisk walking. Will’s mouth opens “is this the _cabin?_ I expected something small, not mansion size”.  
Hannibal audibly laughs “I love big spaces; it makes me feel less confined”.  
Will hummed in agreement, noting in his mind, that big spaces also had the tendency to accentuate one’s aloneness.  
The interior of the house was just as impressive as the exterior. It didn’t look like it belonged to its location, just like its owner. How fitting.  
The living room had a mahogany piano in the far left corner and two large tan colored sofas in the right, all of which matched the theme of browns and oranges. The fireplace was big and placed in the center, the walls woody with minimal simplicity. Everything looked carefully chosen.

“Do you like it? I designed it myself” Hannibal started.  
“Are you kidding? It looks amazing. It’s a shame you live here alone” Will remarked, looking into his eyes and keeping them there two seconds too long.  
Will’s eyes had some kind of longing in them. “If I may ask, feel free to not answer, but I have to ask. What was your occupation before you moved here?” Will asked, sitting down on a sofa while Hannibal hanged their coats.  
Hannibal smiled”Wine?”  “Yes, thank you” Will returned a grin.  
“I am a psychiatric doctor actually; I used to have a private practice in the city, but after an unfortunate incident with a patient, I felt the need for a break” Hannibal answered, expertly pouring wine into two glasses, handing one to Will. Hannibal left Will with the wine and headed to the kitchen to begin dinner.  
“Kudal”, a South Indian dish was on the menu. “I smell wonderful spices, must be an Asian dish, and correct me if I’m wrong” Will voiced his wonder.  
“You are correct my friend, A South Indian dish” Answered Hannibal.

“It’s almost ready, would you like more wine?” “No, thanks, I’m already tipsy as it is.” Will declined politely. Thirty minutes passed quickly and the food was ready. They ate in the same quite that was when the food was being cooked.  
Apparently, Will enjoyed the silent, just like Hannibal. Another plus for Will, Hannibal was falling harder for him by the minute. Not only was he attractive, he was also smart and most importantly, very polite. “so what about you? What do you do for a living?” Hannibal asked “I’m an FBI agent, a profiler, I studied psychology for my bachelor degree, so we have that in common. We work with the human mind” Will remarked. “You mean used to, don’t forget I quit practicing. I’m just a man living in the woods right now.” “a lumberjack ?” Will asked, laughing. “you can say that, actually” Hannibal retorted jokingly. He was no lumberjack, he was a hunter, who hunted lambs, the likes of Will Graham.  
but will doesn’t need to know that. All he needs to know is that Hannibal wants to touch him in ways he didn’t touch a person in many years. He got up from the table, once they finished eating, to go bring Will some pajamas. “ I’m going to sleep on the sofa, so you can have my bed” Hannibal’s house was large but it only had one room and Will asked why? ”I wasn’t planning to have people over, in fact, it’s so that no one could stay over. I was sick of people, when I built this house, you see?”  Will understood but he couldn’t inconvenience Hannibal by letting him sleep on the sofa. “stay, please. Your bed is big enough for us. And I’d like to sleep with you…in more ways than one, please.”

Will pleaded. “How can I say no to you, I hope you know you don’t have to sleep with me, this isn’t some kind of way to pay me back right?” Hannibal inquired “No of course not, the moment you talked to me, I knew I’ll give myself to you”. They sat down on the king bed, Will taking off the big pajama shirt, exposing smooth skin underneath, he took off his pants and boxer brief too and was  as naked as the day he was born, yet he didn’t feel ashamed in front of Hannibal as he sat in his naked glory. Hannibal watched with lustful hunger ”Now is your turn” Will said. “You don’t have to ask me twice, my gorgeous lamb” Hannibal retorted “What? Lamb? That’s a first, your nickname for me?”

  
“Yes” Hannibal answered. Once they were both naked, Hannibal took Will in his mouth, sucking expertly around the head of Will’s cock. He licked the urethra and blew hot breath on the head, making Will squirm in his grip. “I’m close” Will panted as Hannibal moved to suckling on his balls and massaging his hole with a lubed finger ”not until I say you’re allowed to” Hannibal ordered and moved to put on a cock ring on Will’s cock. He pushed in a finger, added a second one and scissored  his fingers until Will was loose enough for his cock.  
  
He slowly pushed the head past the ring of muscle ”oh yes, Hannibal, keep pushing like that” “your wish is my command, my beauty” Hannibal kept thrusting like that until Will started crying from not being able to cum, he released his dick from the cock ring and Will came hard, cum hitting Hannibal on his stomach and chin. He followed slowly after, cumming with one hard push, inside Will, filling him and making Will’s cock twitch with valiant effort to cum again in record time, but failing luckily. Hannibal got up first, letting Will enjoy the afterglow, to bring wet towels to clean them up. He enjoyed the opportunity to touch his precious Will once again, until next time. “yes of course there’ll be next time, my dear” Hannibal accidently voiced his thoughts from over excitement, but it turned out for the best, cause now he knows he’s got Will and Will got him. He’s no longer alone. He’s got the mongoose that’ll stay no matter what. “I know it’s too soon, but I think I’m in love with you”  
Will get’s up on his elbows and opens his mouth in shock. “It is too soon, but I can see myself living everyday like today. After all, you are the cure to my loneliness"


End file.
